An Unlikely Scholar
} |name = An Unlikely Scholar |image = NPC-Dagna.jpg |px = 270px |location = Orzammar Commons Circle of Magi |start = Dagna |end = Dagna |other npcs = First Enchanter Irving Knight-Commander Greagoir Smith Janar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} An Unlikely Scholar is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Background Dagna wants to join the Circle of Magi to study their history and lore, but knows that dwarves cannot use magic. She is a member of the smith caste, those dwarves responsible for creating the arms and armaments of Orzammar and working with lyrium. At some unspecified point in her life, she found a scholarly fascination with the mages of Thedas and with the practice of magic despite being well aware that she could never become a mage herself. When the Warden encounters her, she has been attempting to gain the attention of the Kinloch Hold for a number of years but with no success. She is well aware that leaving Orzammar would mean forsaking all claims to family and become casteless but appears to have no reservations about doing so if given the chance. As a form of payment for studying amongst the mages, she offers all that she has learned of working with lyrium from the smith caste. Walkthrough * When Dagna first makes her request, the Warden can agree to help her or refuse. * Agreeing to take her request to the circle will net from Wynne and from Leliana. Morrigan will also have a few comments but her approval does not change. * Dagna's father, Janar, runs a shop in the Orzammar Commons. If spoken to before Dagna has left for the Circle, he will ask that the Warden does not get involved as he wants his daughter to stay in Orzammar. The Warden can agree with his views and return to Dagna telling her that she should stay with her father. Dagna will be displeased and the quest will end. * Alternatively, travel to the Circle Tower. If it has not already been done, it will be necessary to complete the Broken Circle quest before broaching the subject of Dagna studying there. * Depending upon the choices the Warden makes, Dagna will or will not be able to study at the Circle of Magi. ** If The Warden Sided with the Templars - Knight-Commander Greagoir will respond she cannot study at the Tower. It is also possible to skip asking Greagoir for permission and simply tell Dagna that the Circle was destroyed. In which case Dagna will make her own way to the tower. ** If however the Warden Sided with the Mages - First Enchanter Irving will be open to the idea that she can study at the Tower. * Return to Dagna with the news. Result * If Dagna has been accepted into the Circle Tower, she can be found there next time The Warden visits. * If you talk to Dagna's father after this quest and tell him she left for the Circle, he will be upset that she has become a surface dwarf and casteless. He will refuse to trade with The Warden and forces The Warden to leave his store. * After agreeing to tell the Circle of Dagna's request: Leliana , Wynne * Dragon Age Keep lists an option in which Dagna is convinced to stay with her father, however you cannot get such result in the in-game quest. Rewards Assuming that you saved the mages in the Circle Tower and respond positively to Dagna's request, she will reward you with either a Lyrium potion (type depends on your level) or a Dweomer Rune (tier depends on your level) if you ask her for one. Requesting the "token of gratitude" also awards 100 XP. Epilogue * Deciding to aid Dagna leads to an event in the Epilogue comments. Should the Warden aid Dagna in her studies with the Circle she will make a discovery about lyrium. Unless The Chant in the Deeps was completed, this will lead the Circle of Magi to open relations with the dwarves of Orzammar and establish a place of study away from the eyes of the Chantry. The Divine in Orlais, the head of the Chantry, does not take kindly to hearing this news and contemplates an Exalted March on the Dwarves. * If Dagna remains in Orzammar and you have not opened a Chantry in Orzammar then an Exalted March is not contemplated.}} Bugs Occasionally, after receiving First Enchanter Irving's permission for Dagna to study at the Circle Tower, she may appear on the First Floor if it is exited and re-entered. If you speak to her she will react like she is still in Orzammar, and telling her that First Enchanter Irving has given her permission will complete the quest. The same thing can happen if you sided with the templars - Dagna appears on the second floor, and after you tell her the Circle has been destroyed, she says she will go anyway. When you return to the first floor, she will behave as though the Circle is still intact, and upon returning to Orzammar, Dagna will be standing outside her father's shop but will react as if she is in the Circle Tower. Sometimes if Dagna leaves for the Circle Tower and the player tells Janar about it, the quest will not complete. Instead, the quest mark will stay over Janar's head. The player will still, however, not be able to trade with Janar. Sometimes Dagna leaves for the Circle and the player does not have to tell Janar about it. The quest is marked complete in the menu, however the quest marker will stay over Janar's head. The player can still trade with Janar. *Talking to Janar about Dagna, and how "she wants to become a mage," will remove the quest marker from him, even if she has left for the Tower, while leaving his store open (although he will open all future dialogue with "Please don't encourage Dagna further"). Only selecting the dialogue option "She has left for the Circle Tower" will close his store to you. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Orzammar side quests